Momentos
by Alhena Weasley
Summary: Una parte importante de nuestras vidas son los recuerdos, todos recordamos, aunque algunas veces preferimos no hacerlo. Los nuevos integrantes de Hogwarts no son una excepción y sus recuerdos abarcan muchas posibilidades. Momentos felices, vergonzosos, románticos, divertidos, tristes, desesperantes. Una serie de one-shoot sobre parejas de la tercera generación.


_Disclaimer: El mundo y universo de HP, así como sus personajes, no son míos, pertenecen a J. . _

Bueno, como he puesto en el título este fic consistirá en one-shoots de la tercera generación, diferentes momentos de las parejas que más amamos, parejas que pueden ser tanto románticas como de amistad. He empezado con un Lily/Lorcan, porque ahora mismo me he viciado a leer cosas de ellos y tuve ganas de escribir uno, este fue el resultado. Para contextualizar, dejaré esto:

Lily Luna Potter: Gryffindor, Cuarto curso.

Lorcan Scamander: Gryffindor, Quinto curso.

Lysander Scamander: Ravenclaw, Quinto curso.

* * *

_Las navidades eran la época favorita de Lily desde pequeña, pero habían pequeños detalles que podían ayudar a mejorarlas. _

La pelirroja adoraba la Navidad, de hecho era su época del año favorita, podía volver a casa después de los primeros meses en el castillo y, aunque echase de menos algunas de sus amistades, se alegraba de poder ver a su familia, o al menos a la familia que no veía cuando estaba en el colegio, podría explicarle a su madre lo que había hecho durante esos meses y enseñarle alguno de sus dibujos, además también podría pedirle a su padre que le enseñara algunas nuevas técnicas de vuelo, tal y como había logrado que le prometiera cuando el tren había partido del andén 93/4 el primero de setiembre. Pero lo que más le gustaba de la Navidad era, sin lugar a dudas, la celebración en casa de sus abuelos, allí se reunían todos y, algunas de las veces, también venían amigos de la familia, como los Longbottom o los Scamander, aunque estos últimos no solían estar pues salían todos de expediciones para buscar algunas criaturas mágicas. Lily era una chica bastante familiar y se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de su familia, así que, a pesar de ser una familia más bien numerosa y ruidosa, ella siempre esperaba aquel día con ansia y alegría. Por eso aquel día, 24 de diciembre, se había despertado de un humor genial y llena de energía, temprano, muy temprano, mucho más de lo usual pues si había algo que a Lily le gustase, aparte dibujar y el quidditch, era dormir, Lils adoraba dormir casi tanto como su tío Ron comer.

La gryffindor bajó con una sonrisa, dispuesta a saludar alegremente a todo ser viviente que encontrase en la casa – **Buenos días, mamá** – saludó a Ginny cuando la vio en la cocina, seguramente preparando el desayuno de su padre, Harry, quien no tardaría en levantarse para ir al ministerio a cerrar el último papeleo del día de Navidad. No era lo más usual del mundo que la madre de la joven se levantara para hacer esas cosas, pero en aquellas fechas todos hacían algo para que el padre pudiera descansar el mayor tiempo posible en casa- **¿Preparada para hoy? –** le preguntó – T**ambién vendrán los Scamander a la cena** – añadió segundos después, ocasionando que el codo de Lily acabase dentro del bol de cereales que se había estado tomando hasta aquel momento - **¿No irán de expedición como cada invierno?** – preguntó Lily curiosa. Ante la negativa de su madre Lily se acabó rápidamente el bol y se levantó sin despedirse de su madre siquiera, subiendo nuevamente a su habitación, haciéndose una improvisada coleta alta y cogiendo la libreta de dibujos para empezar a hacer el regalo de los señores Scamander, Lysander y Lorcan. Por suerte aquel año no había decidido hacer regalos materiales, su regalo sería el mismo para todos, un retrato, un dibujo, y ya lo tenía pensado, haría un dibujo de los cuatro Scamander para los padres y uno de cada gemelo para Lorcan y Lysander. El retrato de los gemelos había sido el más fácil de hacer después de los de James y Albus, sus hermanos mayores.

No sería la primera vez que Lily se encontraba allí a Lorcan, pero el saberlo con antelación había provocado que el corazón de la pequeña se acelerase, la suerte era que todos quedaran para cenar e intercambiar regalos por la noche, por lo que a la leona le dio tiempo de hacer los dibujos y arreglarse para la noche, esmerándose un poco más de manera inconsciente al saber que_ él_ estaría allí. Rizó levemente las puntas de su cabello, se puso unos pantalones tejanos negros junto a un jersey de color verde botella y, finalmente, colocó todos los dibujos en una bolsa y se desapareció por Red-Flu – Buenas a todos – saludó Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de salir disparada a saludar a sus abuelos ¡Cómo los quería! Después de saludar a los más enérgicos de la familia, que sin duda alguna eran sus abuelos, pasó a saludar al resto y fue entonces cuando los Scamander llegaron.

Lily se sonrojó al ver a Lorcan, y mientras ambos saludaban avisando primero de quien era quien ella sonrió a Lysander y le saludó primero - **¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Lysander?** – le preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla con total tranquilidad, eran distintos el uno del otro, Lily conocía sus diferencias y era de las pocas que podía hacerlo a distancia. Las conocía todas, o al menos todas las que podía ver a simple vista. Sabía que la sonrisa de Lorcan era más ladeada que la de Lysander, que el gryffindor siempre iba más despeinado que el ravenclaw, que siempre llevaba la corbata con el nudo mal hecho, que el mayor tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello que el menor no tenía.

¿Cómo equivocarse siendo que estaba enamorada de uno? Porque lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Lorcan Scamander aunque le hubiera costado admitirlo, era por ese motivo se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, que sonreía el doble cuando hablaba con él y por eso Lily Potter volvería a Hogwarts recordando las mejores Navidades hasta la fecha, solo porque él había participado en ellas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, cortito, lo sé, pero esto irá variando dependiendo de mi musa de la inspiración. Mi intención es subir el próximo one-shoot el domingo que viene pero para eso necesitaría vuestra ayuda. Agradecería que dejarais vuestra opinión sobre lo que habéis leído, después de todo los escritores de esa página sobrevivimos a base de Reviews, y aunque sea la primera que me atrevo a publicar espero que no sea la última. ¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Qué pareja queréis? ¡Se abren las votaciones!**

Att: Alhena Weasley.


End file.
